Yang
Yang is the ghost and also The First Airjitzu Master from the fifth season of Ninjago. He is a spirit debuting in the fifth season of the hit series, LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Little was known of his young life, though was stated to be the creator of the technique of Airjitzu and later in the present, a spirit trapped in the Temple of the Haunted Hillas he traps unlucky prisoners. History Ghost Story Yang was first mentioned by Misako to be the creator of Airjitzu. The Temple on Haunted Hill During the Ninjas' stay at the Temple to locate the Scroll of Airjitzu, he threw many obstacles (the fears of the Ninja) at them to make them stuck in the Temple. Later, it's revealed that he tested the Ninja if they're worthy for the Airjitzu scroll. However, as the morning came and the curse on Yang's Temple started to take effect on the Ninja, Yang's other students showed themselves, revealing them to be chained up, as they were imprisoned by Yang. The Ninja then quickly fled to the entrance, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Yang's students. They manage to reach the entrance, but Cole dropped the scroll mid-way and thus had to go back in to retrieve it, which caused him to turn into a ghost, with Yang's laugh echoing from the Temple. Trivia * As it's revealed at the end of the episode, Sensei Yang's spirit imprisons those who enter his Temple by turning them into a ghost, forcing them to be his students forever. ** At the end of the episode, Cole is turned into a ghost, but doesn't get trapped in the Temple along with the others who were his students or failed to get out in time, so it's possible that Cole wasn't eternally transformed into a ghost. Though another possibility could be that since the other Ninja had opened the door in time, Cole was able leave too, instead of being chained up like the other students of Yang. * Strangely, the more common phrase used both by Sensei Wu and the Ninja is "As iron sharpens iron, (sibling, brother, etc.) sharpens (sibling, brother, etc.)." While Sensei Yang's saying makes the subjects different (sensei and student). * He managed the Ninja to face their fears (Kai is to Water, Cole is to Ghosts, and all four ninja to Morro). * It is unknown who Yang learned Spinjitzu from, since he would've had to in order to develop Airjitzu. ** He may have been a friend of Wu, and he later became more malevolent. ** He may have been an acquaintance of Garmadon before/after becoming self centered and evil. * The info given of Yang portrays him as a far more malevolent sensei, in comparison to Wu. Even as a spirit, he is shown to be a malevolent spirit, imprisoning his victims and forcing them to be his stutents forever. ** This also makes him arguably the first malevolent entity in the series who does not face punishment for their cruel actions, and still leaves them to continue with said actions. Category:Villains Category:Villians